monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dargoth
Dargoth (Darogoto, Dargoth-sama, Lord Dargoth and dargothtranslations) is, like Rogue, a translator of Japanese hentai games. He is also referred to as 'the last translator' after Rogue went into his Odin sleep. He is known for his translations of Desire Dungeon, the Violated Hero series (1, 2 and 3), the MGQ Delicious trilogy (1 and 2, 3 is WIP) and of course his most famous project Monster Girl Quest: Paradox (which is the project he's working on currently). Dargoth, just like Rogue, is a heavenly being who uses his divine powers to translate the Japanese language and create patches from them so that his faithful followers can fap with understanding and knowledge. His site and translations can be found at https://dargoth.com. As seen in the last lines of this post, both he and Rogue know each other and are even working together on some projects. History "in the beginning there was Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana and with it great confusion and frustration. Dargoth looked down on men with pity and gave them the gift of translation." - Genesis 1:1 of the holy monster girl encyclopedia . It is unknown when Dargoth came into being; some speculate he walked the world long before humans and monsters did. As far as his contributions are concerned, he started to translate eroge around the year 2012 AD but this remains unclear. Since then he has contributed many patches for reverse rape monster girl games such as the famous Monster Girl Quest series (Paradox) and Desire Dungeon. "The very foundations of the world shook, the sky itself cracked open after fire and lightning came crashing down. it was in this hour the great two battled against the evil kanji who caused great terror for mankind". - Hein 29:45 During the translation project of the Monster Girl Quest trilogy and some other ancient forgotten projects, Rogue and Dargoth decided to combine their powers so that they could defeat the great evil that is Kanji. It is said that great tremors and shockwaves could be felt during the translation process of kanji. When a translator starts to translate great power is released and so it was almost a natural occurrence when the earth began to shake, however never before had the two translators worked together before and so the japanese language system wasn't quite prepared for what was about to come. After a gruesome struggle lasting several years, Rogue and Dargoth were finally able to complete the translation and make patches from it. Little did they know what the future would hold for them, as Rogue was gravely injured during the epic fight and would never be the same again. "And so he struggled in the void after the other one went into slumber" - Alipheese 13:12 After his fellow translator Rogue left the world of men and returned to the void to go into his eternal slumber, Dargoth pressed on and accepted the great but dangerous challenge of translating Paradox and Sei Monmusu Gakuen, which many translators feared because of the many failures and rage quits. Although he possesses great power, even Dargoth needed the aid of the mortals humans who requested his services and so he sent his messages to his followers from his domain in wordpress to assist him in this great endeavour. But alas, mankind cannot fathom or handle the great duties and responsibility of the sacred art that is translation. Even after some of his most trusted followers offered their assistance, they were eventually forced to drop their projects and contributions until finally Dargoth yet again needed to press on alone. Legacy After some of the biggest projects were completed Dargoth decided to leave his heavenly realm of Wordpress and live an undercover mortal life on earth. Dargoth's personal life remains shrouded in mystery. It is however clear he is currently preoccupied with some of the matters that happen in his private life right now. His followers are worried over Dargoth's choice to live a normal life since mortal status effects such as boredom and exhaustion seems to plague him now that he has a body of flesh and blood. One thing is for certain, throughout the years Dargoth has contributed a great deal for the non japanese fanbase of monster girl lovers. It is not strange that he is loved and cherished across the globe by his faithful servants. Will all his projects be completed in our lifetime? Or will Dargoth also go into slumber? Only time will tell. Projects Dargoth has worked / is working on the following projects: *Translating Violated Hero 1 and 2 (done) *''Monster Girl Delicious! -Breakfast-, converted into a scenario version for MGQ '(done)' *Discussing new and upcoming or interesting hentai games (when he has nothing else to discuss) '(on-going)' * ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox (on-going) * Sei Monmusu Gakuen (on hold) * Monmusu delicious dinner (planned) Category:Monster Girl Quest